Ouran High School Hostess Club!
by yuukicrosskuran
Summary: The Guardians, Utau, and Ikuto go to Ouran High School. The girls were disgusted of Tamaki's way of 'hosting' and want to show how it is supposed to be done. Amuto, Nadeshiko x Kaoru, Nagihiko (girl) x Hikaru, Kutau, Honey x Yaya, Tamaki x Haruhi (may change), Kairi x Renge, dunno about Mori and Kyoya (NO TADASE)
1. Ouran High Scholarship Test?

~Ages!~

Hinamori Amu: 14

Mashiro Rima: 14

Fujisaki Nadeshiko: 14

Fujisaki Nagihiko: 14

Sanjo Kairi: 14

Souma Kukai: 16

Yuiki Yaya: 14

Hoshina Utau: 14

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: 16

Amu's POV

"You are dismissed," Nikkaidou-sensei said as the bell rang. The students rose and gathered up their things. As everybody rushed out, I yawned.

"Finally!" I put my papers back in my binder and opened my backpack. A letter fell out, addressed to me. "What's this?" I opened the wisteria-colored envelope.

_Dear Amu-chan,_

_Please meet us in the Royal Garden after school for the last Guardian meeting. There will be a special surprise!_

_Sincerely,_

_Fujisaki Nadeshiko_

My eyes widened. _Nadeshiko's back? _I stuffed my binder into my backpack, zipped it up, and rushed to the Royal Garden. I opened the door and saw all of the Guardians, including Kairi, Kukai, and Nadeshiko. (A/N: Nadeshiko will be Nagihiko's actual twin in this story.)

"Nade!" I ran to her and hugged her. She smiled sweetly.

"Kukai! I missed you!" I let go of Nadeshiko and bumped fists with my 'Onii-san.' He grinned and ruffled my hair.

"Kairi! It's been a long time!" I said. I didn't know what to do and just stood there awkwardly.

"Yeah... I missed you," Kairi said, a tint of pink in his cheeks. Kairi cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Now that everybody is here," He said as I sat down in an extra chair. "I would like to discuss our graduation from Seiyo Middle School."

I sighed. _It's hard leaving this school... _

"Remember we _were _the Guardians for a specific reason..." Kairi continued, taking out a closed egg. Everybody sighed. As we grew older and found our true selves, our Charas left us.

"We were the only ones who knew about Easter's true goal," Kairi went on. "Although most activities involving X-eggs has slowed, we shouldn't leave our guard down. However, if we go to separate schools, we will lose power. So I suggest that we- Tsubasa-san!"

As Kairi spoke, Tsubasa strolled in.

"I would like to enroll you all into Ouran High School. That is where Kukai is currently in. The Guardians need to stay together."

Kairi cleared his throat.

"I've heard that Ouran High School is a private school, and costs a lot of money to enter." Kairi adjusted his glasses. _What? A school full of rich kids? Kukai isn't that rich...?_

"That is true, Kairi," Tsubasa said. "I'm sure you've heard of their grace program, too." Kairi nodded.

"That's the program where they let about one or two children in without paying if they pass their test, isn't it?" _So that's how Kukai got in... He's pretty luck_y.

"That is correct. I have conversed with the supervisor of Ouran High School and he agreed to let all of you in, but only if every one of you passes the test. Don't worry, the test will be quite easy, considering your grades."

"Why can't Yaya-chi and her friends get in for free?" Yaya asked. "Yaya hates tests."

"I'm sorry, but the supervisor didn't allow that," Tsubasa replied with an apologetic smile. Moving on, he said, "I would like all of you, save for Kukai and the twins, to meet me tomorrow (Saturday) at Ouran High School, 5:00 PM. You will take the test there."

"I need a ride," Rima said.

"I have already taken that into account. Nadeshiko?" Tsubasa asked. Nadeshiko nodded, then turned to us.

"My family has a rather large limo. My driver will pick you all up in front of your houses. Is that fine with you?" We gasped. _A limo? For us? _  
"Great! I'll take that as a yes." Nadeshiko said.

"Amu-chan, please expect your ride at 4:30," Nagihiko said. "Rima, please wait until 4:37. Kairi, 4:45. Yaya, be outside at 4:54." We all nodded, memorizing the times.

"You are dismissed," Tsubasa said. Rime nodded, thanked the twins for the ride, and dashed out the door. When Kukai looked surprised, I told him that her parents didn't like to wait. After chatting with Kairi, Nadeshiko, and Kukai for a while, I left.

~ Dinnertime!~

"Really!?" Midori gasped. "Ouran High School!? 'For the elite and rich!?'"

"In a limo!?" Tsumugu asked. Midori and Tsumugu looked at each other, holding hands.

"Riding in style!" They squealed.

~The Next Day!~

"Amu-chan! Lunchtime!" Midori called from downstairs.

"Just a sec! I'm almost done studying!" I called back, then returned to my Math book. Read my 'worst subject' book. I chewed on my pencil. "So... x is y and y is 2 + z... What?" I groaned. I didn't want to disappoint everyone.

"Amu-chan!" Midori called again.

"Coming!" I said, closing my book and heading downstairs.

"I made a special meal so Amu-chan can pass the test and..." Midori squealed with Tsumugu.

"Ride in style!" They said at the same time. I rolled my eyes.

~ 4:30 ~

"Wear this... Don't forget this!... And-" Midori fussed.

"Mom! It's already 4:30!" I complained.

"Don't worry! There's still five more seconds..." I rolled my eyes.

_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

_"Ding Dong!"_ The doorbell rang.

"Exactly on time!" I gasped, slipping on my flats. "Bye Mom! Dad! Ami!" I rushed to open the door.

"Miss Hinamori Amu?" The driver asked.

"That's me," I said.

"The car is right outside," He said.

I looked at my parents, who gave me a 'good luck' smile. I smiled back and followed him out the door.

He opened the door of the white limo and I looked in. The Fujisaki twins smiled at me. I sat next to them and we chatted as we drove to pick up Rima.

"You ready for the test?" I asked.

"We don't need to take it," the twins chorused. "We're just keeping you company." Six minutes later, we arrived at a house.

"This is where Rima lives?" I asked Nadeshiko. She nodded.

Suddenly, the door of the house slid open and Rima rushed out, eyes a little red, but still smiling.

Rima's POV

"Mom, Dad, I have a test today." I said. My parents started to snap that they couldn't pick me up when I said that the Fujisaki family already made arrangements for picking and dropping us off.

"Are you sure you can trust these people?"

"What if they kidnap you? Again?"

My parents started arguing about whose fault it was for the kidnapping.

"Shut up," I murmured.

My parents didn't hear me, and their argument grew heated. Soon, they were yelling their heads off.

"Shut up!" I cried, tears threatening to fall. "You never care about how alone I feel when you guys argue like that. You don't care if I have a life, too! I'm leaving!" I gathered my things and went outside to wait for the limo. I banged the door behind me, taking a deep breath. I furiously wiped the tears off my face and managed a smile.

I looked up and saw the long white limo waiting for me. Nadeshiko, Nagihiko, and Amu waved. I smiled a genuine smile. Yes, I have a life, too. And I'm not alone I this world.

Amu's POV

After everybody was picked up, we arrived at Ouran High School. It was enormous and beautiful. I stepped out of the limo, followed by my friends. All that studying seemed to pay off. I suddenly felt very confident. I grinned.

Ouran High, we're coming for 'ya!


	2. The Ouran High School Host Club

Third Person POV

"Amu-chan!" Midori called as she opened the door. Amu was in a state of depression. She was curled up in a tight ball facing her bedroom corner.

"I failed. Everyone's disappointed..." She kept on muttering to herself.

"Amu-chan! There's an important-looking letter for you! Don't worry; I didn't open it." Midori held out a rather large and thick envelope. Amu didn't make any move to accept it. Instead, she pushed it away, still muttering. Midori looked surprised, then sighed and went to the kitchen, envelope in hand. She knew better than to get her precious daughter mad at her.

Midori glanced at the envelope with a sudden urge of curiosity. She glanced around her, then silently started opening the package. When she saw the first sentence, she screamed.

"KYAAAAA!"

Amu's POV

"KYAAAAA!"

_What the..._

The door banged open and Midori ran in, grabbing me and spinning me around.

"M-Mom!" I yelped.

"Oh, honey, I'm so proud of you! My smart, cool and spicy, and popular girl is now RIDING IN STYLE!"

"E-eh...?"

"Midori, what did you say?!" Tsumugu came bursting in.

"Our daughter got ACCEPTED!"

"Eeeh!?" Tsumugu and I chorused.

I stood there dumbfounded as Tsumugu and Midori danced around singing 'Riding in Style.' I though I had FAILED the test, not got ACCEPTED into the SCHOLARSHIP PROGRAM!

Just then, my phone rang. I picked it up, and almost turned deaf.

"AMU-CHIIIIII!" Yaya screamed. "We got in! Every one of us!" My eyes widened.

"Seriously!?"

"No," came Nadeshiko's voice.

"Only you did," said Nagihiko.

"Eh!? But I thought-"

"JUST KIDDING!" The Fujisaki prankster twins chorused. "Did ya get your unform yet?"

"Uniform?" _I didn't hear about any uniforms. _

"Ya know? The ugly disgusting yellow dresses?"

"No..."

"Oh, that's right! You're on scholarship! Neeeeeever mind!" They said at the same time.

"Okay, how do you do that? It scares me... Do you guys read each other's minds or something?" They were REALLY creeping me out.

"Eeeeeeeh? You mean talking like this? The Hitachiin twins showed us how to predict each others actions, which is quite easy, since we're twins." They answered simultaneously. "Anyway, see you at Orientation! Ciao!" And with that last harmonized remark, they hung up.

~Orientation!~

Renge's POV

I was furious; partly because of a certain host club and partly because of my having to guide the freshmen around during Orientation. Tamaki and his little band of weirdos did it wrong! All wrong! And when I was nice enough to help, they told me to butt out of their business! That was extremely rude! Especially to their hardworking manager! If only I could get sweet revenge...

"Ow!" I exclaimed bumping into someone and landing on my bottom. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up. A hand was held out to me from a pink-haired girl with no school uniform. She wore a casual T-shirt and jeans with her face partially covered with a hoodie. Realizing I was the one who had bumped into her, I held my anger in for a second to apologize.

As she pulled me up, her hood slipped down, revealing her slightly tan face and the most heart melting honey eyes. An idea popped into my head. I shook her hand, grinning mischievously.

"Hi! I'm Renge, a junior here at Ouran. What's your name?" I asked with a little too much energy.

"Freshman H-Hinamori Amu," she's replied. I was about to ask her something when two pairs of hands grabbed her wrists and dragged her away. I blinked. Oh well, I'll just ask her tomorrow. Then I remembered the hands that grabbed her. I had caught a glimpse of them, and they looked exactly the same. Twins, much? Then I remembered my plan. Perfect! I'll add those twins, too!

Amu's POV

Okaaay... That girl -Renge- was pretty...erm...energetic.

"Hellooooo! Earth to Amu!" The twins chorused. I snapped back to reality, then realized that we were following all the other freshmans into a huge theater-like room with a stage.

There, the principal and the superintendent made a few welcoming speeches. Then there was the announcing of school rules, how to be successful at Ouran, classes, and other important things. It was pretty boring... Until the topic changed to clubs.

There was a book club, Otaku club, many fan clubs who, in their speeches always mentioned names like Tamaki, King, Shadow King, Kyoya, Honey, Mori, Hitachiin, Kaoru and Hikaru (always said together), Fujioka, and Haruhi. Were they, like, the royalty or Ouran or something?

It all became clear when the Host Club came onstage. And they DID look like royalty. The first one onstage was a blonde with wavy hair and violet eyes. He introduced himself as Tamaki Souh, superintendent's son and king of the Host Club. He was very elegant and graceful, always careful at choosing his words...well maybe not.

A dark haired boy with glasses turned out to be the vice leader of the Host Club, Kyoya Otori.

The famous Mitsukuni Haninozuka turned out to be a tiny childish candy-and-all-cute-things-loving boy nicknamed 'Honey' who was carried around like a baby by the famous Takashi 'Mori' Morinozuka. The pair looked... Rather unusual, but Yaya (when did she take the seat next to me?) seemed to take a liking to them.

Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin were exactly alike (kinda). They had auburn hair and always wore around a mischievous glint in their eyes. It was no surprise they were the ones who taught the Fujisaki twins to act so... creepily.

The last boy, however, was different from the others. He had a cute but slightly feminine appearance. Kairi informed me that he was also a scholarship student. The boy looked very honest and smart. He introduced himself as Haruhi Fujioka and stood to the side.

~The Next Day! (First Day of School)~

"Scholarship freshman students, please report to the office," a voice in the loudspeaker rang out.

"Us?" I asked. The twins shrugged.

"I guess," they replied. We rushed off along with Rima, Kairi, and Yaya.

"Uh... Kairi?" I asked. "Where's Kairi?" Everybody looked around.

"Not here," the twins chorused.

"If he's not here, then how are we supposed to get to the office!? This school is huge!" I exclaimed, flailing my arms around in a very unladylike way.

"So basically... we're lost," Rima said calmly.

"Hey! Who's that?" Yaya pointed to a group of boys walking our direction. I looked and immediately recognized them as the Host Club.

"Oi! Kaoru! Hikaru!" Nadeshiko and Nagihiko cried. The group turned and saw us. The twins waved back and rushed over.

"Yo, Fujisakis! What's up!" They chorused. These twins were creepy, too. As the Fujisakis chatted with the Hitachiins (apparently forgetting our little situation), the blonde with violet eyes -Tamaki- looked at me. I realized my hoodie had slipped a little, revealing an inch of exotic pink hair and two honey-colored orbs. In an instant, he was right in front of me, kissing my hand.

"And what is your name, fair maiden?" He asked. Ew...

"Hinamori. Hinamori Amu." I yanked my hand away from him. "Do you know where the office is?"

"Ah! You are the scholarship student, aren't you?" He then muttered something that sounded like 'just like my daughter,' but I probably heard it wrong.

"Yeah, me and my friends." I gestured to the group.

"Terrific! I am Tamaki Suoh, king of the Host Club, where ladies from rich families get entertained by men from-" I cut him off.

"Are you guys, like, prostitut-"

"I'm Kyoya Otori. The office is that way to the left." The raven-haired boy changed the subject with a meaningful look at Tamaki.

"Thanks. Let's go, guys!" I waved to my friends."Guys? Hello!" None of them even turned. The two pairs of twins were having a heated argument about fashion. Yaya and Honey were talking excitedly about the art of loving cute things, having stuffed animals, and eating desserts (specifically cake). Mori was watching them solemnly. Kyoya was now writing in a small black leather notebook, while Tamaki was saying something nobody listened to while doing many gestures. Haruhi seemed the only one not 'busy.'

I sighed and walked towards him.

"Are they always like this?" I asked. He looked up with a 'eh?' When he realized what I'd said, he replied.

"Well, the twins are usually bored and doing pranks on Tamaki. Honey's usually eating cake with Usa-chan, his stuffed rabbit. Otherwise, yeah, they're usually like this."

"Don't you think it's annoying?"

"Well, I did, at first, and might still, but now it's like a daily routine. They're like my family now." Talking with Haruhi was very interesting.

"Who in the Host Club do you feel the closest to?"

"Well, that's a little hard to say. Tamaki thinks of me as his daughter, which is very weird. Kyoya knows more about me than _I _do, but I don't know much about him. Honey and Mori are usually eating cake, well, Mori just watches. And the twins... well, I guess they're like two of my best friends. So basically, it's between Tamaki and the twins."

I nodded slowly.

"Amu-chi! Hurry up! We're waiting for you!" Yaya called.

"E-eh!?" They were waiting for _me. _"Seriously? I was the one calling _you _and-" The Fujisakis grabbed each of my arms and pulled me forward.

"Just go," They said.

~Time Skip!~

"And would you like a dorm?" The office lady asked.

"Yes, please," I replied. My friends agreed, too.

"That would be $1,000,000,000,000,000,000." I gasped.

"$1,000,000,000,000,000,000!?" I cried.

"There _is _a dorm for scholarship students," she said.

"Thank you, I'll take that, please."

After we got our dorms (and everything related to dorms), schedules, student handbooks, and other things, we decided to explore the school campus.

"This way!" Yaya giggled, dragging us down yet another hallway.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Rima asked suspiciously.

"Nope!" Yaya said cheerfully. We face-palmed.

"Hey, look," The Fujis (Nade and Nagi) pointed to a pair of doors.

"Music Room 3," I read. "I wonder what's in here." I pulled open the set of doors and was blinded by a bright light which was quickly blocked by a sheet of red.

"Can't," I said, pulling handfuls of something red off of my face. "See!" My eyes finally adjusted and rested on a rather... lame... sight. "May I ask why you are all dressed like Native Americans?" I questioned the host club.

"Ah!" Tamaki said. "Hinamori Amu, nice to see you again, my princess." _What the heck?_

"That's...nice...anyways, we're leaving," I turned around, but the two pairs of twins were already discussing something (better watch out), Yaya, Honey, and Usa-chan were eating cake, Kyoya was typing and talking with Kairi, and Haruhi was smiling apologetically at me. Then, Kyoya stood up.

"It seems that our customer rate is dropping," He said, emotionless.

"WHAT!?" Tamaki gawked. "Where have they all gone!?"

"Apparently, the new transfer students senior Tsukiyomi Ikuto and freshman Hoshina Utau have caught their interest."

"IKUTO AND UTAU ARE HERE!?" I exclaimed. Everybody turned to me.

"You know them?" Kyoya asked. "Ah, that will make this easier."

"We know them from..." I shut my mouth, not willing to give away our secret.

"School," The Fujis said casually. Bless their spectacular acting skills!

"Hinamori Amu," Kyoya said.

"Y-yeah?" His tone made was scaring me.

"You _do _understand that an orientation ball is coming up, don't you?" Kyoya asked.

"Orientation ball?"

"When the students get to dance together and get to know others better. A male has to ask the female." Kyoya explained.

"Ah," I said. "Is it mandatory?"

"Yes," Kyoya said, almost immediately.

"And why are we talking about this?"

"My, my! You're pretty dense!" The Hitachiins said. "This school, if you can get in the scholarship program, is all about social status! The orientation ball gives you a jump-start for popularity."

That was exactly the opposite of what I wanted.

"We could make you look like a doll! Your friends all have cute faces. But there's one thing... why do you hide your face with a hoodie?" Before the Hitachiins finished their sentence, there was a rumbling sound and I saw Tamaki plowing through the others to reach me. It was then that I realized my hoodie was off. My eyes wide, I reached for the hood, but two pairs of hands stopped me.

The Hitachiins glanced at Tamaki, who nodded, and dragged me away.

XXXXXXXXX

I hated this feeling of being dolled up against my will. I was now in the dressing room for the orientation ball. The Hitachiins insisted on personally dressing me (and Haruhi, for some reason) and I ended up here.

"Hey, Haruhi," I called.

"Yeah?" Came his voice.

"Why are you in the girl's dressing room?"

There was an awkward pause; a hesitation.

"Because I am a girl," Haruhi said. (She decided that no lie could smother Amu's growing suspicion.)

"...Eh!?"

"Yeah... I owed a debt to the Host Club and... here I am! Keep this a secret, though. Please?"

"Uh...S-sure!"

Haruhi came out, dressed in a white suit with gold embroidery.

Then the Host Club members burst in and dragged me and Haruhi out.

"I forgot to match Amu with someone!" Tamaki was freaking out. "And Haruhi, too!"

"Why don't you just put us together?" I asked him. It was silent.

"She already knows my secret," Haruhi explained. Tamaki sighed and reluctantly agreed.

"Don't worry; I won't tell."

XXXXXXXXXX

*After the Dance* (**A/N: Sorry, I suck at writing about dances and I didn't know how to explain it...)**

"Now, Amu. You understand that we helped your popularity level increase tremendously," Kyoya reminded. I shivered remembering the dance and how everyone surrounded me. "Now, you owe us, so you have no choice but to join the host club."

So that was what he was planning! I knew it was evil!

"But I was force-"

"No 'buts'. Remember: You have no choice."

Kyoya was evil! You hear me!

"On one condition," I said. He smirked. "My friends have to participate, too."

"Exactly what I wanted. Thank you," Kyoya smiled. Unspoken: Now Hoshina and Tsukiyomi will be no match to the host club.


End file.
